


Dream Lover

by howellesterfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phan Smut, Riding, chubby!dan owns my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellesterfics/pseuds/howellesterfics
Summary: Dan moves into his new dorm and he and Phil try out the new bed





	Dream Lover

“I think that’s the last of it,” Phil sighs. 

He reclines back onto the mattress in hopes of soothing his aching muscles, especially to relieve the strain put on his back from carrying box after box up to Dan’s third floor dorm room. There was so much stuff; the majority of it pointless things from Dan’s bedroom shelves that he couldn’t bear to leave at home and not to mention an entire gaming system with stacks of video games. 

Phil swears he saw an entire box simply labeled ‘guild wars stuff’ which causes his eyes to roll to the back of his head in exasperation as he recalls it. When he moved into uni he brought the bare necessities, and if he needed other things along the way he went out and bought them. Dan’s dorm in particular is quite small and stuffy, not the place to bring an entire collection of merchandise and memorabilia. 

“You’re going to have a great time finding room for all of your crap. You need to invest in a storage unit or something if you don’t want to leave your things at your parent’s house.“ 

"Fuck that, my room back home was tiny too. I know how to work with small spaces." 

"Yeah, you know how to work with a lot of small things,” Phil says, a hint of humor in his voice. 

It takes Dan a minute to realize the implication behind his words but then he sputters and sends a deathly glare towards that of his boyfriend. 

“I hate you." 

"Yeah?" 

Phil’s voice turns down to a dull noise, a tired yet fond edge to it that makes Dan’s skin tingle as if it were a full body ASMR treatment. He shoves a box of his clothes into a corner and flops down next to Phil, immediately gathering him up in a sloppy embrace. Their chests are aligned, Dan’s shirt riding up on his stomach as he grabs Phil’s hands and pulls them both up above both of their heads. It’s a suggestive position, rendering Phil powerless but all the older boy does is laugh and crane his head back, exposing the sharp angle of his Adam’s apple. 

His neck looks pale and clean aside from the scratchy stubble along his jawline, and that along with the boy’s natural citrusy scent makes Dan want to get his mouth on Phil’s skin. Instead of that, though, he shifts Phil’s hands so that he can hold both wrists with only one of his own hands, freeing one up so that he can tease his boyfriend a bit. 

He uses the very tip of his index finger and drags it slowly down the hollow of Phil’s neck, watching intensely as he swallows. 

"What do you think you’re doing, hm?” Phil drawls, accent thickening with a coy lilt. 

He looks pretty like this, submitting in a way unlike that of his nature, muscles somehow relaxed but also held taught. For only a moment he attempts to shake his wrists free from Dan’s grip but gives up when Dan holds tighter, the pads of his fingers twitching with Phil’s radial pulse thumping beneath his touch. 

“Don’t want to ruin the surprise,” the younger boy whispers. 

“Is the surprise that you’re secretly a twelve year old boy that can’t keep it in his pants for two whole minutes?" 

"Am I not allowed to be turned on when you’re all vulnerable in my new bed?" 

Phil only laughs at this and turns his head to the side, gazing over to where the front door is shut but unlocked. He remembers back on his days in uni and how thin the walls were; he knows that Dan’s new neighbors are going to hate him if he’s getting fucked next door before the semester even begins. It’s the whole reason Phil’s got an apartment twenty minutes away, so that they have a space to be themselves in this way. 

It’d be so much easier if Dan moved in with him, but he can’t ask that of his boyfriend when they’d barely gotten serious yet. 

"Not when your roommate is due to show up in an hour and you have a truck load of boxes to unpack." 

"Jesus, fine. Don’t fuck my brains out, then,” Dan snaps, clambering off of the bed and sulking heavily. 

Phil knows that his annoyance will wear off when he can start thinking without the help of his dick, but for now he has to deal with a bratty, insistent lover and manual labor. 

Two and a half hours. That’s how long it takes until Dan’s clothes are folded and put away in drawers, how long it takes to make his bed and decorate the walls, how long it takes for each little figurine and decoration to be placed exactly the way Dan wanted them. And of course, most of the physical work was done by Phil while Dan unhelpfully cheered him on from the sidelines. 

After everything is set up, Dan comes to a realization. He pauses just as he was about to throw himself down onto the newly placed duvet and throws an inquisitive look at his boyfriend. 

“Where the hell is my roommate?" 

"Oh wow, you’re right. Why don’t you message him?" 

And so Dan does, plucking his phone from his pocket and sending a short worded message through Facebook. Only thirty seconds later, the chat bubble pops up to announce that his roommate is typing. Another thirty seconds pass, and then a large grin spreads across Dan’s face. At the sight, Phil lightly kicks at his ankle to get an explanation. 

"The good Lord above listened to me. We have like, thirty whole minutes thanks to the wonderful flaw in humanity that is traffic." 

"Thirty minutes for what?" 

Phil thinks he already knows the answer, because Dan is tossing his phone on the floor and shimmying out of his jeans. An indignant snort leaves Phil’s airways, and he tries not to smirk as he watches his boyfriend’s antics. 

"Romance has never been more alive than it is in this moment,” he mutters. 

“We have to christen the new bed somehow, and I’m sure as fuck not wanking when you’re here. Unless you’re into that,” Dan reasons, raising his eyebrows jauntily. 

There’s probably never been a time that Phil was more tempted to walk out on his boyfriend, more tempted to pretend he’s never heard of Dan Howell or his ridiculous sense of humor. Phil isn’t opposed to being intimate with Dan, not even when it’s risky and in his new dorm when hundreds of students were busy moving in to nearby rooms. There’s a certain sense of pride in not giving in straight away, though. It deludes him from the reality that he can’t say no to a face like that. 

“Yeah, definitely not into that,” sarcasm is heavy in Phil’s voice, “It’s not like 2009 ever happened or…you know, those four hour Skype sessions." 

"There’s only so much one can do when forced to be interesting for four hours. The pants have to come off at some point." 

"You were interesting with your pants on. Just seeing you talk and blush and laugh was enough to give my heart a boner." 

"Fuck off." 

Dan shakes his head fondly and climbs onto the bed, immediately drawing Phil’s attention to his legs. Phil sort of has a thing for Dan’s legs, his tummy, his hips and every bit of extra chub that resides in those areas. Over the last couple years, the boy has filled out a bit and become more shapely than he had been as a lanky kid. He’s got love handles and thick thighs and tan skin that has the cutest stretch marks wrapped around his body like lightning strikes. 

Phil wants to pin his wrists to the mattress and press their bodies together, wants to feel Dan underneath him, but Dan seems to be feeling more confident today. He drags Phil’s shirt over his head and unbuttons his black skinnies with practiced expertise, allowing him to kick them off somewhat easily. Then they’re both down to their underwear, and Phil has taken to threading his fingers through Dan’s hair and slowly rutting their hips together. 

When the younger boy tilts his head back, it’s merely an open invitation for an onslaught of peppered kisses across his jaw and that dip in his throat that drives Phil insane. He can feel the way Dan’s thighs tense and twitch against him every time he accidentally scrapes his teeth against his sensitive skin. 

They end up making out for at least a solid fifteen minutes, too content to move on to the main event. However, by the time they decide to strip down completely, so much tension has built up that both of them are getting desperate and needy. Dan is still perched on top of Phil’s lap, only slightly rising up in order to let Phil remove his last article of clothing. 

It’s clear that he intends to stay put where he is, having the upper hand on how quickly things progress. He pauses once they’re both naked and reaches across the bed to grab at Phil’s discarded jeans, pulling his cellphone from the pocket. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Gonna play some music to drown out the noise,” Dan murmurs. 

He doesn’t want Phil to lose interest so while he scrolls through Youtube with one hand, he uses the other to rub soft circles around Phil’s nipple, noticing offhandedly how it hardens beneath his touch. 

“You’re already going to let everyone in the hall know how pretentious your music taste is?" 

"Rude. You just lost your Muse privileges." 

Phil rolls his eyes and grabs Dan’s hand, guiding it down to his cock instead. He huffs gratefully when the younger boy takes the hint and starts a halfhearted rhythm of stroking from base to tip. He even takes the time to reach down and cup Phil’s balls in his palm, gently digging the pad of his fingers into the skin. 

"Fuck,” Phil gasps, resting his forehead on Dan’s shoulder, breathing out hotly against it. 

“Hurry and pick somethin’." 

Pressed and desperate to get things moving along, Dan chooses to play Pale Blue Eyes by The Velvet Underground. He turns the volume all the way up and sets the phone to the side, whining while doing so as Phil had began to nip at his collarbone. 

"One of us is going to have to get up and get the lube,” Phil whispers. 

“It’s literally just five feet away in the drawer,” Dan laughs. 

He moves off of Phil’s lap to crawl over to the opposite end of the bed, stretching out his back in order to reach the drawer and pull out the bottle of lube. By doing so he’s knowingly exposing himself, so he purposefully sways his hips back and forth a bit to be a tease. His plan backfires, however, when suddenly he feels something hot and wet against his hole and he has to scramble wildly to prevent from falling off of the bed. Was that Phil’s tongue? The thought makes his lower stomach heat up with a surge of sudden arousal, and he bows his head submissively. 

“I hate you,” he whimpers. 

Before anything else unexpected can happen he turns around and pushes Phil back onto the mattress, smiling when he sees how the boy’s black hair falls around his head like a dark halo, save for a few strands sticking to his forehead from the sweat gathered there. It puts him in mind of a Greek god wearing a Laurel wreath and he decides then and there that Phil would be a god of desire, like Eros. He’s not sure if that’s offensive or not but it makes his head spin as he leans down and kisses him hard. 

The kissing doesn’t last nearly as long this time, as his roommate is estimated to arrive soon, and so Dan quickly begins stretching himself. He isn’t careful or dainty about it, especially when he can feel Phil’s erection against him, sliding against his skin smoothly. 

The song playing ends and switches over to Dream Lover by The Vaccines, a song that makes Dan feel inappropriate things even when he isn’t about to be fucked by his boyfriend. Goosebumps rise on his limbs without warning. 

“I’m gonna ride you, ‘kay?" 

"Don’t think I can object to that,” Phil says. 

His cheeks have gone a tad red from watching Dan finger himself open, watching the way his chest heaved with every shallow thrust, lube dripping down his wrist. Dan always loved to put on a show, and now he looks like a dream; his chubby thighs coming to straddle Phil’s midsection as he grips at Phil’s dick and lines everything up. 

“You just lay all the way back and let me take care of you." 

"Never thought I’d see the day." 

"Ha ha,” Dan fake laughs, before his expression shifts into something more collected and concentrated. 

He takes a steadying inhalation before lowering his hips, effectively allowing himself to be filled up. After a tense moment he laughs airily and places his palms on Phil’s stomach to keep his balance. Phil is looking restrained, as if he can’t stay still much longer. He’s got his lean arms crossed behind his head and his eyes are trained firmly on the ceiling, lashes stuttering as he blinks. 

“Move, or I’m gonna,” Phil says. 

He raises his head to look up at Dan and his mouth is quirked into a challenging grin. Dan nods and rolls his hips a few times, not quite bouncing or doing anything very athletic, but simply getting a feel for the situation. It’s enough to make him moan quietly, though, and soon he’s experimentally raising up and lowering down again, getting a rhythm going. He can feel the way his thighs jiggle as they smack against Phil’s body, he can see how his actions are affecting Phil, who has given up appearing nonchalant. His hands are curled around a bunched up duvet and he’s meeting Dan’s motions with more vigor than necessary. 

Dan watches as his boyfriend’s face scrunches up in pleasure and smiles. He knows he has control right now. 

“The one time I offer to do all the work, you take that away from me,” Dan chastises. 

It takes effort to speak through his gritted teeth, trying hard not to let his eyes roll back when something hits just right. Once he complains though, Phil becomes pliant underneath him. 

“Good boy,” Dan mumbles. 

The words feel strange and foreign on his tongue; he’s only used to being on the receiving end of such praise. The way Phil shakes his head basically says don’t go there.

The awkward air is whisked away when Dan plunges down determinedly on Phil’s cock, gyrating his hips in a slow, torturous circle that causes both of them to gasp. After that he’s barely even moving, only bouncing the slightest bit so that most of Phil stays inside of him at all times. He’s teetering on the brink of coming, whimpering softly at the back of his throat. 

“Close,” he mutters, reaching down to jerk himself off in time with his bouncing. Phil surprises him with a quick smack to his thigh, which only brings him closer. 

“Again,” he chokes out. 

There’s a flash of realization that dawns on Phil and he gives him another smack, sharper and more precise and just perfect enough to make precum dribble down Dan’s length. The white finger marks on Dan’s thigh look prettier than a painting. 

The next time it happens he actually, properly yelps, sinking down and causing Phil to completely bottom out. More full than he’s ever felt, he thrusts into his own loose fist until he’s coming onto Phil’s chest, a string of moans and profanity between every breath. Once he’s taking Phil all the way, though, Phil holds his hips down so that he can’t move, causing him to become oversensitive. 

His nerves feel as though they’re on fire but Phil continues to hold him in place, shallowly thrusting into him until he finishes as well. Then, and only then, does he allow Dan to collapse beside of him and spread his limbs out lazily. 

Both of them are sweaty and tired, not to mention in desperate need of cleaning up. The only problem is that the showers are part of the community bathroom that the entire hall shares. Dan closes his eyes and tries to think of a plan to get them both presentable without seeming suspicious. 

A moment later, however, Phil starts playing with his hair and suddenly his eyes don’t want to open anymore. 

“Gon’ fall asleep,” he mutters. 

“I’m sure your roommate would love to walk in on us naked and napping in your shared dorm, Dan, but maybe we shouldn’t scar him for life." 

"Maybe he’d like it. Maybe he’d join–” but before Dan could finish his outlandish and ridiculous reply, the next song begins to autoplay on Phil’s phone. 

He recognizes exactly what it is before the lyrics even begin, but his limbs are too stiff and tired for him to react quickly enough. 

“Why the fuck is this in my sex playlist?” He exclaims sleepily, rolling over to reach for the phone. 

“Why do you have a sex playlist? And why is it on my phone?” Phil asks, sitting up slowly. 

The damage has been done by the time he can blindly try to wrestle his phone out of Dan’s hands, and suddenly, on full volume, the lyrics to Deepthroat by CupcakKe blast from the speakers. 

“Make it stop!” Dan screeches, much more awake now. 

He fumbles to pick the phone up from where it had fallen after their short struggle, shaking with laughter as he closes out of the Youtube app. He’s very aware that his neighbors definitely heard the crude lyrics 'daddy better make me choke,’ and promptly decides to never leave his dorm ever again. In fact, he even considers immediately dropping out of university. 

Phil has covered his face with his hands, obviously mortified. 

“Why on earth does that song exist?" 

"It’s awful, but you’ve got to admit it’s accurate. And plus, it brings awareness to my dentist kink,” Dan replies cheekily. 

“You’re sick." 

"Yeah, but you love it." 

Phil shakes his head defiantly, but the way he wraps his leg around Dan’s waist, pulling their slightly sticky bodies together says otherwise.


End file.
